


A Concert To Forget

by CheeseOnToasttt (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CheeseOnToasttt
Summary: Queen played at their first concert with their new bassist, John. John realizes he has fallen in love with a member in his band. But something bad happens.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Concert To Forget

It was March 30, 1971, Queen were going to their first concert with their new bassist, John Richard Deacon. They only had him for a few weeks now. John was still shy, but the rest of the band tried to make him comfortable by including him in some activities. Freddie and Roger let John move in their flat that day of the concert. Brian helped John get his stuff from his parent's house since the rest of the band didn't know to drive. John grabbed a heavy suitcase from Brian's van.

"Do you need help with that darling?" Freddie said concerned for John.

"N-No thank you, I got it." John obviously struggling. After a few seconds of John struggling, Freddie grabbed the suitcase and bring it to the flat. John was confused but before going into the flat Brian stopped him.

"Don't mind Freddie, hes really caring and generous unless you get on his bad side, but most of the time he's an idiot" Brian laughed. John laughed. He thought about it, what does he mean bad side. It worried John since he didn't know Freddie that well.

He went into flat. John looked around. Freddie and Roger lived in a very small flat, there was a piano in the living room. There was a small kitchen with only a bar as a kitchen table. There was a hallway with two rooms across from each other. The room on the left is Freddie's. There was a bathroom in the start of the hallway with a washer and dryer. Next to the the couch there was a phone.

"Thanks for carrying the suitcase but you didn't need to do that" John said looking at Freddie. "No worries darling, you looked like you were struggling trying to carry that suitcase" Freddie laughed but then he regretted since it sounded rude "sorry-"

John laughed "It's ok, I was struggling" Roger slapped Freddie's arm.

"Stop flirting with the new bassist and by the way we need to bloody get going before we are late" Roger said with his arms crossed. Freddie rolled his eyes "I wasn't flirting with him" Freddie crossed his arms.

John giggled. "Mhm" Roger said not convinced

"I really wasn't Roger" Freddie mid yelled "Every time I am nice to a guy doesn't mean I'm flirting with him"

"Sure" Roger snickers "anyway let's go before Brian kills us" Roger walked out of the flat.

"Roger is such a drama queen" Freddie laughed as he walked out to the van. John giggled as he followed him. Freddie and John sat in the back.

"So, John" Brian said "what do you study?"

John freezes, with the sudden attention on him. John never really liked attention it makes him uncomfortable. "I-I...uhh" John stuttered, "I study electronics." he then shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ooh smart" Freddie said smirking John laughed "Yeah I guess".The van suddenly stopped.

"Well, we"re here" Brian said getting out. Brian and Roger brung everything and set it up on the stage.

They went backstage to get ready for the concert. Freddie changed into a black leotard which surprised John. But suddenly John got really nervous and didn't know if he was going to be good. Freddie noticed John and went up to him.

"Hey, you're gonna do great" Freddie said reainsuring John

"Are you sure?" the bassist said nervously.

"Yes I'm really sure"

“Oh” John said smiling “ thank you for letting me move in” 

“No worries, darling” the singer said as he hugged John

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry for the short first chapter. How do you guys feel about this chapter? Tell me if my writing is good or not. If you want you could tell me what I should to for the next one. :)


End file.
